Stuck Together
by Quaxo lover
Summary: (Cats fanfic) Victoria and Quaxo are stuck together, but what happens when Electra falls in love with Quaxo and Quaxo falls in love with Electra? And what's the deal with this new tom?


Stuck Together

__

Chapter One

_I love Quaxo, _thought Electra to herself as Quaxo walked out from behind an old computer box with Victoria. "Why, oh why, does Vic have to be so so attractive? All the toms fall head over paws in love with her…" the jealous kitten muttered to herself. 

"Hey Lectra! Over here!" yelled Tumtamtom, a hyper kitten that was new to the tribe. Electra had to introduce him to the other kittens, such as Victoria, today. Electra trotted up to new kitten. "Hey Electra!" exclaimed Tumtamtom, or as Electra called him, Tum_tampon. _"Who is that super cute kitten over there?"

"Oh…um… that is Victoria…and that tom next to her is Quaxo," replied Electra, as if she were in a daydream. 

"Oh!" the young tom replied. At that moment Victoria spotted them, and waltzed over with Quaxo. Electra's heart was beating one hundred times faster than usual. That usually only happened before she pounced on a mouse… "Hello Victoria…Quaxo…I would like you to meet…uh…Tumtamtom…he is a new kit to the tribe…I have to show him…uh...around…" Electra said shyly, scratching shyly behind her ear. (something she had seen Quaxo do many times.)

"Hey, Tumtamtom. Nice to meet you," Vicky said in her most attractive voice, which was soft and sweet.

__

She is very dainty…Unlike me…I can tell she likes him…He isn't really that bad looking actually... thought Electra. Tumtamtom had a splash of brown around his eye, and the rest of him was a reddish color with faint stripes across his back, and white paws. His eyes were strange green-yellowish-brown color. _I still find Quaxo more attractive, though, _thought Electra. _I love Quaxo's deep, dark, dreamy eyes…never ending holes of black…I could stare into them forever. Then there is his beautiful black and white fur... How I would love to touch his fluffy head, and lick his face, _Electra thought dreamily.

"Hey, Tumtamtom, it's nice to meet you, but I'm sorry to say Victoria and I have to go meet Munkustrap, he's expecting us. We'll see you later." Quaxo said quickly.

As Quaxo and Victoria turned away, Electra sighed. She and Tumtamtom waved good bye, and Quaxo and Vic turned around and repeated the gesture.

"Vicky is really something! Don't you think?" asked Tum.

Right before Electra could answer Jemima, her best friend came running up beside her. "Lectra! The Jellicle Ball is in a few days!"

"Oh yeah!" cried Electra. "I totally forgot about that!"

"Who are you going to bring? Tugger? Quaxo?" At the mere mention of Quaxo's name, Electra jumped out of her fur. She thought that that extra mouse she had for lunch was going to come up… but Jemima continued talking with out taking any notice, "Tumblebrutus? Gus…no not him…" Jemi trailed off. 

Electra was daydreaming about Quaxo when she remembered that Tumtamtom was still there. She hadn't even introduced him to Jemi! 

"Jemi! I for got to introduce you to Tumtampo…ugh…I mean…Tumtamtom! He is new to the tribe." Electra quickly said.

"Hi!" said Jemima excitedly. "And welcome! Hope you like the Jellicle tribe very much!"

"Hi, Jemi, it's really nice to meet you," smiled Tumtamtom.

"Jemi! Can I speak to you alone?" asked Electra in a weary tone of voice.

"Yeah sure…I'm coming."

They left Tumtamtom in front of a large tire and went behind an old bike to be alone.

Electra saw a mouse and noticed that she was in the mood to eat a second one even though she had an extra one earlier that morning. 

"Jemi...I have been felling really weird lately..."

"Yeah, I noticed that you seemed out of whack. You seem to be acting quite strange, and well embarrassed."

Electra did a "Quaxo scratch". "Jemi…I really just don't know! When I see this one tom I feel like…well like," she paused and did another Quaxo scratch, might as well call it an Electra scratch now… "I have been feeling…well…like I have mice in my stomach when I see this one tom."

"Well, you do have mice in your stomach…you eat them!"

"NO! I mean like they are still alive!" 

"Oh," Jemi frowned, "maybe you're sick. Let's go see Jennyanydots." 

So, Electra and Jemi went and got Tumtamtom, who was chasing a mouse and having trouble, and they were off to see Jennyanydots.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note ~ This is my first Cats fanfiction. I hope that you liked the first chapter! Please review! 

**this story has been beta-read by Jemi Gr, and since she is a stink bad beta-reader, let's not kill her if she missed a grammatical error or forty, alright?**


End file.
